Alone Time
by imasmurf93
Summary: ONESHOT All Kitty wants is a bit of privicy. But is that too much to ask from the institute? I'm terrible at summarys


**Author's note:**** Hey guys, I thought of this story while sitting in science (I really don't understand atoms and ions). I got one of these scenes from a carry on film, I hope you enjoy it.**

**~x~**

Walking down the corridor, Lance looked around him. His friends Pietro, Fred and Todd were walking alongside him. Other students saw them and gave them evil glares. He didn't care. He didn't care about much. All he did was glare back at them.

"Hey Lance," Lance turned his head to see Tabitha waving at him. She ran next to him and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Hey baby! I haven't seen you in like a whole hour!" Tabitha moaned. Lance smirked at her and attempted to pull her off.

"How you been sweetie?" Tabitha cooed, Lance finally pried her and began to walk away.

"Look, Tabby, I've got English Lit, if I'm late again I've got detention for a month. I'll talk to you later." He replied.

'Text me!" Tabby shouted.

"Ooh, looks like Tabby's taken a liking to you!" Pietro said with a grin.

"Na," Lance chuckled. "She just broke up with that Terry guy. I'm her rebound."

"Well that was some lame excuse for not talking to her, yo. Don't wanna' be late for English Literature?" Toad laughed.

"Actually, I _do _have to get into it. That story was true. See you guys later." Lance replied, opening a door and walking in.

He sat at the far end of the room, in the corner by the window.

"Okay everyone, we've got a lot to get through so let's not have any unwanted distractions please!" Miss Norman glared at Lance as she said this.

Lance rolled his eyes and stared out of the window. Out in the field, he saw some of the girls in P.E, he never really cared much for watching a bunch of girls getting all sweaty and running around like a group of fairies. This time a certain girl caught his eye. Kitty Pryde. Sure, she was an X-geek. But she was a good looking X-geek and the only one who ever showed any kindness to him.

He thought that she noticed him gazing at her, but she obviously chose to ignore him.

He chuckled to himself, she didn't make it subtle that Physical education wasn't her favorite subject. She'd often object to do things that the teacher would ask her, or try to throw the ball with the lacrosse stick and it would go in the opposite direction to where she wanted it to go.

"Lance! Would you care to join us?" Miss Norman's voice entered his head. He turned to face her. The long blue neck in her neck was slowly growing more visible.

"Sorry miss." Lance said quietly.

"What was the writer trying to show in that part of the story?" Miss Norman asked irritably.

Lance shrugged. "That Mr. Darcy's a Pillok?"

"Mind your language!" Miss Norman yelled.

Lance sighed and looked out of the window again.

"Are you enjoying the view?" Miss Norman was irritating him now.

"Yes thankyou." He replied and kept his eyes focused on Kitty. He heard her scowl and grinned, she never won with him and never kept her promises of detention.

He sat watching them throughout the whole lesson. He was the first to get up and walk out when the bell went, he met up with his friends and went out onto the lawn for lunch.

"Lance!" They heard Tabitha call.

"Great!" Lance muttered and they all laughed.

He turned to face her and she came and sat down by him.

"Hey baby, you can't escape me now!" She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I suppose not." He replied, giving a 'help me' look to Pietro, Todd and Fred, who were laughing hysterically at him.

"Well Lance, we're going to destroy Kelly's office. We'll catch you later." Pietro said, as him, Todd and Fred got up and walked off,

"Alone at last." Tabitha whispered seductively, she ran her finger down his jaw and turned his face towards hers.

"Tabby!" A loud angry voice called. Phew, Lance thought, that was too close.

"What do want Terry?" Tabitha sighed.

'What are you doing with this joker? Come on, were going for a smoke around the back." Terry ordered her.

"I don't have to obey you anymore Terry!" Tabitha yelled, standing up and facing him.

"Are you gonna' come or do I have to drag you?" Terry threatened.

"You touch me, and Lance will beat the hell out of you!" Tabitha replied back with a smug expression. Great! Why did she have to get him involved?

"Oh really? You don't know me huh?" Terry asked, knocking Lance to the floor. "I'll make it clear you don't want to mess with me!"

Lance felt Terry's size 10 feet collide with his side. It stopped only a moment before Terry's fist came to Lance's face.

Lance would have fought back. Only he was told that if he caused any more trouble he'd be expelled. Which he couldn't afford to do. If he was expelled, he'd loose his Saturday job, then there would be no food for the brotherhood house.

He covered his face with his hands, trying to shield himself from Terry's sharp thumps.

By now, people had crowded around yelling and cheering Terry on.

Lance felt pain all over. He was scared.

He heard a girls voice around him, guessing that it was Tabitha either trying to stop Terry or cheer him on.

The voice suddenly became more familiar, he realized that it wasn't Tabby.

"STOP IT!" Kitty yelled, throwing her backpack on the floor. Amazingly, Terry stopped.

She pushed Terry out of the way, making him fall onto his back on the floor. Carefully, she helped Lance up and picked up both her own backpack and his. The whole crowd around them had gone silent. They all moved out of the way as Kitty led Lance through them.

She took him a distance away and they both sat on the steps of the school entrance.

"You okay?" She asked quietly. Lance nodded, staring down at the floor.

She carefully placed the tips of her fingers on his face where Terry had been thumping him. It gave him a soothing, numb sensation where she was touching. He turned his face to look at her and gave a small grin.

"I'm like, really proud of you, you know? You didn't fight back." Kitty smiled at him.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just losing my touch." He smiled back. Then turned his attention to the people who kept walking past, whispering and pointing.

"No, you've always been more gentle than you make out." She told him. He looked back at her.

The bell suddenly rang, making him jump. He hoped that Kitty didn't notice, she obviously did, because she giggled as she stood up.

"Well, I guess I'll see you round." She said, placing her backpack on her shoulder.

"Kitty?" Lance said as she took a step. She looked at him. "I…Er?...You need a ride home?"

She smiled brightly. "I was just going to like, get Kurt to just teleport me but, sure. That'd be great thanks."

He grinned and walked up the stairs with her. He decided to walk her to her home room and then rush to get to the other side of the school to get to his.

His next lesson dragged on. One hour seemed like a lifetime. Finally, the end of school bell went off. Lance power walked to his jeep.

She slowly made her way out of the school doors, her best friend and almost sister, Rogue, by her side.

"How we gonna' get home today girl? We gonna' break up Scott and Jean's smooching session and ask Scott for a ride? Grab onto Kurt before he goes without us or be normal and boring and use our legs like God intended?" Rogue asked with a smile.

Kitty giggled at Rogue's ideas and then looked at her with a guilty smile.

"Actually, I've kinda' got a lift already." She said and pointed her head towards Lance, who was leant against his jeep, tossing his keys up and down in his hand, his eyes following them as they went into the air and back into his grip.

"Girl! You've gotta' be kiddin' me!" Rogue exclaimed, looking at Kitty's dreamy expression.

"What? He's just giving me a lift!" Kitty chuckled at her. "I could ask if you could tag along if you want."

"I ain't no chauffer! Anyway, I've gotta' get back quick. Gambit's pickin' me up in half hour." Rogue smiled and sat on the railings. "I'll wait for Kurt, you carry on girl. Have fun!"

Kitty waved goodbye as she walked up to Lance, he looked at her and smirked.

"Hey, ready to go?" He asked, she nodded and smiled as he opened the passenger seat for her to jump in.

He closed the door carefully and walked over to the drivers side, hopping in, smiling at her as he did so.

"Hey Lance wait up!" Tabitha's voice could be heard from the school doors.

The jeep pulled away so fast, Pietro would have been impressed.

"Thanks for stopping them all, and sticking up for me back then." Lance finally said to her after moments of silence.

"Well, what was I supposed to do? Just stand and watch?" Kitty giggled.

"Everyone else did." Lance said quietly.

"Lance…" She placed a hand on his, which was on the gear stick. He glanced at her and smiled then looked back at the road, they pulled up at the Xavier institute.

She sat still for a few minutes, not yet wanting to leave his side.

She turned to him.

"Hey, um, would you like to come in for a drink or something?" She asked.

He thought for a moment, on one hand, he wanted to be near Kitty. On the other, the rest of the X-men hated him and he didn't think that he felt much like having their put downs and ridicules.

"You know what? I'd rather just skip it. Thanks anyway." He said.

"Nobody's going to be here if that's what your worrying about. Rogue's going out with Gambit, Kurt's going out with Amanda, Scott and Jean are going to some gig, Logan, I'm not too sure, but he's not in. Everyone else will be in their rooms." Kitty read his mind. "They won't say anything to you while I'm here."

Lance looked at her and reached out his hand to mess with her ponytail.

"Okay then." He said softly.

She gave him a smile which made him want to hold onto her and never let go. They both stepped out and Lance followed Kitty into the Institute.

"Sit down!" Kitty smiled as she sat on the couch and patted the space next to her. He obeyed and grinned at her cheesily.

They both sat awkwardly in silence for about ten minutes.

"He didn't hurt you did he? You know, when he like, attacked you." Kitty finally decided to say to break the silence.

"Not really, well, it doesn't hurt now. It's only my finger, when he stood on it with his big feet." Lance chuckled, holding up his index finger.

"Aw." Kitty grinned; she took his finger in her hand and kissed the tip of it. "All better."

Lance laughed at her.

"I don't know why but kisses always seem to ease the pain." He joked.

They both laughed nervously and sat quietly for a few more minutes.

"My lips are still hurting from those punches he gave me." Lance said quietly and mischievously to her.

She gave a knowing smile and moved closer to him. He leaned forward, placing his lips on hers. She pulled away after a few seconds and smirked at him.

"Better?" She asked.

"No!" Was his reply. He laughed and slid her onto his lap for better access to her mouth, face and body.

He pressed his lips to hers and she opened her mouth, allowing him to enter. He smirked as she wrapped her arms around his neck; he tightened his grip around her waist in return.

"Ahem!" Jean cleared her throat.

Lance and Kitty broke apart quickly and Kitty hopped off his lap. They sat as if it was possible that Jean didn't notice them making out in front of her.

Lance's eyes widened, noticing that Jean was wearing only jeans and a bra.

He stared at her, his eyes fixated on the silky pink lace.

"What do you want Jean?" Kitty asked, wiping her lips.

"You haven't had my sweater have you?" Jean asked, she kept glancing over at Lance, who was still staring at her breasts as if waiting for them to do something.

"I haven't had any of your sweaters! If you really have to look for it in here, do you insist on not wearing a shirt or something?" Kitty snapped back

"We have to leave in about ten minutes Kitty! I need my sweater!" Jean snarled back and began walking around the room, lifting cushions and looking under them.

"Let's go upstairs." Kitty grabbed Lance's hand and led the way to her room.

"Phew." She sighed as she sat on her bed. Lance sat next to her.

"You know she's gonna' tell Scott that you were like, gazing at her chest right?" Kitty smiled.

"Screw Summers. Does she walk around like that often?" Lance grinned back at her.

"Yeah, half the time. I suppose you can when you have a figure like hers." Kitty looked down at her feet. Lance sensed a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"What are you talking about? You've got a great figure." Lance cooed, placing an arm around her.

Kitty just tutted and gazed at him.

"Where were we?" She smirked.

"About here." He replied and kissed her cheek, making a trail down to her mouth.

She lay back and he leaned over her, his lips still attached to hers.

Poof! Once again, they were no longer alone.

"Kätzchen, can I use your hair straightners?" Kurt asked, not looking up at them, but just going straight to the drawer where the straightners which belonged to both Rogue and Kitty were kept.

Lance and Kitty broke apart and shot up. Kitty was panting slightly.

"Kurt! Don't you, like, ever knock?" Kitty moaned.

Kurt looked up at her and gave three knocks on her cupboard. He obviously noticed Lance but didn't acknowledge him.

"Vhere are zey?" Kurt asked, turning back and going through the cupboard. Kitty gave an irritated sigh. She got up and walked over to Rogue's dressing table, where the straightners were, she picked them up and held them up.

"Thanks Kitty, Amanda will be over any minute!" Poof, Kurt was gone.

"Sorry." Kitty smiled at Lance as she perched next to him.

"Not like it's your fault." Lance replied and wrapped his arms around her.

She rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes. He rested his head on hers.

"We should have peace now." She said quietly. "Jean and Scott would have gone by now, Kurt'll go in a minute and Rogue's…"

She was interrupted when Rogue stormed in, slamming the door behind her.

This time, Kitty and Lance didn't move so quick to let go of each other, they just raised their heads to look at her.

"Guys! I've had it up to here with them!" She yelled.

"Guessing Gambit's upset you again." Kitty said casually, with a hint of frustration in her tone.

"I say I'll go to that meal with him and he tries to go further than holdin' hands! I should have done it just to knock him out and teach him a lesson."

"He tried to kiss you? How could he?" Kitty said sarcastically. Making Lance snigger quietly.

"I'm going to bed!" Rogue sighed.

"In that case, we'd better go back downstairs if we want any privacy." Kitty rolled her eyes at Lance, she took his hand and dragged him out of the room.

When they got back downstairs Lance was the first to sit down, he pulled Kitty towards him and kissed her again, it wasn't long before they were once again interrupted by the doorbell.

"If that's Amanda tell her I won't be long!" Kurt called down.

"If it's Gambit, tell him to go to hell!" Rogue screamed down the phone.

"Do it yourself I'm busy!" Kitty yelled back and resumed making out with Lance.

She gave up after the bell rang for the fifth time.

She groaned as she pushed Lance from her. She stomped over to the door and opened it.

"Alright where is she?" Gambit walked in. Looking furious.

"Rogue's in our room and she doesn't want to talk right now!" Kitty shouted at him.

"Well I want to see her!" Gambit pushed Kitty out of the way and stomped upstairs.

Lance stood up and walked over to where Kitty was stood. She looked stressed and tired.

He stood behind her and kissed her neck affectionately.

"Let Rogue deal with him." Lance whispered to her. He moved his hands up her arms and stopped on her shoulders, moving his fingers in a circular motion, massaging her neck.

Ignoring the shouting upstairs Lance gently held her shoulders and pushed her towards the couch once again. The Doorbell rang, Lance let go of Kitty, rolling his eyes he walked over to the couch alone. As she stepped to the front door.

"I'm going to scream!" Kitty groaned. She opened the door. "Yes?"

"Oh, hi Kitty, is Kurt ready?" Amanda smiled.

"No, but please come in!"

"Thankyou." Amanda stepped in and walked into the living room, where Lance was sat on the couch. "Oh, hi." She said politely. Lance nodded at her, still frowning.

Kitty went and sat next to Lance. They all sat in silence.

"N…Nice weather we're having." Amanda said, trying to start conversation.

"Mm…hmm." Kitty replied.

"It was rain over in California earlier, I thought we were going to get some to." Amanda smiled.

"We'd be pretty lucky if we did." Lance muttered. Making Kitty smile.

Poof. Kurt appeared in the room.

"Hey 'Manda, sorry I took so long." Kurt smiled, walking to her and giving her a peck on the lips.

"They been nice to you?" Kurt whispered into her ear. Amanda thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Well, we'll leave you two in peace." Kurt smiled at Kitty and Lance.

"Finally." Lance mumbled.

Kurt took Amanda's arm and teleported them away.

Kitty smiled up and Lance and leaned in towards him.

"What's all this?" Scott's voice could be heard from by the door.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Kitty yelled. Half deafening poor Lance.

"Scott can't I just get one moments…"

"Look Kitty, I've got to go now anyway. I've got to get to work." Lance said standing up.

Kitty sighed and glared at Scott as they walked towards the front door.

They shared a kiss and held each other tightly.

"Pick me up for school tomorrow?" Kitty asked.

Lance smiled and nodded. "And after school, we'll go back to _mine!"_


End file.
